29 December 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1980-12-29 ;Comments *Fourth of five shows featuring the 1980 Festive Fifty. *Most of show available in 2 parts. Part 1 - Sessions & Part 2 - Festive Fifty rundown: #20 to #11. *Notable Peel quote - On hearing son Thomas's first words "Dalglish" - "We fell to our knees at home and stayed there for at least half an hour just to be on the safe side" Sessions *Adam & the Ants Session #2. Recorded 10 July 1978. First broadcast 17 July 1978. *Killing Joke Session #2. Recorded 5 March 1980. First broadcast 17 March 1980. *Icarus Session #1 and only. Recorded 26 November 1980. First broadcast 11 December 1980. *The Beat Session #2. Recorded 3 September 1980. First broadcast 22 September 1980. *The Passions Session #3. Recorded 5 November 1980. First broadcast 17 November 1980.Comment during the 24 December 1980 show * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting Part 1 - Sessions *music Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (LP Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records : JP: "Have among ye, my blind harpers!"''This appears to be from a variation of the traditional folk song The Lochmaben Harper. :(edit) *Adam & The Ants: Zerox Machine (session) 3:13 '''File 3' : JP: "Adam & The Ants and 'Zerox' - and still a much requested item when the John Peel Roadshow takes to the road, as it does this coming Saturday, when it has to go to Edinburgh. It also hopes to go the Meadowbank match earlier on in the day." *Icarus: Tower Block Kid (session) 3:43 : JP: "Incidentally, Boots For Dancing and Fire Engines the bands I am gigging with in Edinburgh at the weekend."3rd January 1981, Nite Club, Edinburgh - Photo here *Killing Joke: Change (session) 4:15 : JP: Urgent travel message - Piccadilly Circus closed to traffic. *Passions: The Swimmer (session) 3:24 *Beat: Walk Away (session) 3:09 *Adam & The Ants: Friends (session) 3:13 File 3 : JP: On hearing son Thomas's first words "Dalglish" - "We fell to our knees at home and stayed there for at least half an hour just to be on the safe side." *Killing Joke: Complications (session) 3:18 *Icarus: Don't Put Reggae In A Bag (session) 4:24 *Passions: I'm In Love With A German Film Star (session) 4:59 : JP: "Tug of love earthquake victims in open heart surgery drama." *Killing Joke: Tomorrow's World (session) 4:52 *Adam & The Ants: You're So Physical / Cleopatra (clipped) (session) 4:12 File 3 *Adam & The Ants: Cleopatra (clipped on File 1) File 3 Part 2 *Undertones: Rock And Roll :(edit) *Icarus: Sugar Run (session) (edited out) 1980 Festive Fifty countdown Joy Division: "New Dawn Fades" (Unknown Pleasures, 1979) Factory The Ruts: "In a Rut" (7" single, 1978) People Unite The Cure: "A Forest" version (Seventeen Seconds, 1980) Fiction The Undertones: "Get Over You" (The Undertones, 1979) Sire Stiff Little Fingers: "Johnny Was" (Inflammable Material, 1979) Rough Trade Advert for Radio One Talkabout, 18:30, 30 December 1980 The Clash: "Complete Control" (7" single, 1977) CBS Joy Division: "Decades" (Closer, 1980) Factory The Jam: "Going Underground" (7" single, 1980) Polydor Sex Pistols: "Holidays in the Sun" (Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols, 1977) Virgin Records. :: JP: "At #18 in 1978 and #14 in 1979 and #12 this year, and possibly giving some impetus to my theory - which I think I hold alone, actually - that this may be ultimately the most durable of the four classic Pistols singles." Public Image Ltd.: "Public Image" (Public Image, 1978) Virgin Records *music Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (LP Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records File ;Name *Part 1: John Peel Show (1980_12_29) 1980 Festive 50 sessions.mp3 or 01JohnPeelShow(19801229).mp3 *Part 2: JP19801229_v2.mp3 *3) KevH Tape 2 ;Length *Part 1: 46:13 *Part 2: 53:16 *3) 11:21-24:42 (from 22:11 unique) ;Other *Part 1: Very good stereo sound at 320 kbps. Tape and file from Hangthedj 17:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *Part 2: Very good stereo sound at 256 kbps. Many thanks to ray_b2 for uploading this show. *3) From KevH Tape 2 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Part 1: mooo/folder / mooo/file - (login required) or mediafire *Part 2: mediafire Notes Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Ray's Tapes Category:Hangthedj tape